


Bleeding from a Private Place

by devilinthedetails



Category: PIERCE Tamora - Works, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Embarrassment, F/M, Humor, Monthly Cycles, Pride, that awkward moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 08:56:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20189638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilinthedetails/pseuds/devilinthedetails
Summary: Jon notices Alanna is bleeding from a private place.





	Bleeding from a Private Place

Bleeding from a Private Place

“Alan!” Jon interrupted Alanna’s aiming at the bull’s eye across the practice court with a sharp shake of her shoulder. 

The cramping from her cycle making her irritable, Alanna scowled up at her knightmaster. She was tempted to loose the arrow on Jon for intruding on her focus but decided that attempted murder of her prince was an excellent way to get herself executed for treason in a most horrendous fashion. Keeping her bow arched as if she might fire, she snapped, “You shouldn’t grab me like that when I’m shooting! You could throw off my aim so I could end up shooting you by mistake.” 

“We both know your aim is so good that if you end up shooting me it won’t be by mistake.” Jon hadn’t released Alanna’s shoulder and was now squeezing it so fiercely it bordered on the painful. “I had to get your attention. You’re bleeding from a very private place.” 

Alanna could feel her face flushing copper as the stain that must have appeared on her breeches. Apparently, her flow must have been so strong today that she had bled through the layers of padding she had placed in her breeches. That had never happened to her before, and she felt panicked. This was the sort of slip that could send her home in disgrace. 

“I’d better go change then,” she muttered, dropping her gaze to the ground so she wouldn’t have to meet Jon’s gaze any longer. 

“Yes,” agreed Jon, relinquishing his hold on her shoulder. He glanced around the otherwise empty practice court as if it were crowded with nosy knights and squires. “Before someone else sees…” 

“I’m not sure anyone else will see.” Spotting an opportunity to tease Jon, Alanna lifted her eyes again. “I don’t think anyone else is looking at my private place as much as you are, Jon.” 

“They better not be.” Jon’s voice went suddenly husky. “We could lay in bed with cups of tea if your cramps are bothering you.” 

“My cramps are bothering me, but that doesn’t mean I want to lay in bed.” Alanna snorted. “It means I want to shoot at targets and strike things with my sword.” 

“Such a fiery temper you have.” Jon chuckled, ruffling her hair. “You’re a beast, aren’t you?” 

“A bloody beast,” Alanna confirmed, smirking when she saw his cheeks flame at the reminder she was on her cycle. 

Content she’d had the last word, she started to saunter off to change her blood-stained breeches when Jon draped his cloak about her shoulders. When she glanced at him in surprise, he smiled crookedly. “So nobody else sees you’re bleeding from a private place.” 

She rolled her eyes, but inside she was pleased and warm about how determined he was to keep her sex a secret. His protectiveness made some of the cramps and ache inside her ease. Not that she would ever tell him that. It would only embarrass him and trample her own pride in the process. Her pride didn’t prevent her from wrapping Jon’s cloak, still bearing the scent and heat of his body, more tightly about her shoulders as she returned to her room, however. The cloak was a comfort to her, a tangible proof of his affection and concern for her, and she loved how that made the fabric feel soft between her fingers.


End file.
